


Pure

by angstymuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Gay, Happy!Michael, Long Drabble, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Sad Calum, calum is basically destroying himself ):, he is such a cutie, innocent!Michael, malum, my wording is really floaty and obscure you have to sQUINt to understand, sad!calum, short!michael, small!michael, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstymuke/pseuds/angstymuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going to be the one to taint your pure, sweetheart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

They don’t understand it.  
They don’t understand the way the boy with the beautiful dark skin thought- Not when he offers only a smile much similar to his tired eyes.  
A walking, breathing, talking- did they ever shut up? –sunshine, they were.  
“I’m not going to be the one to taint your pure, sweetheart.” 

They never understood when the boy spoke such poetic, yet gut twisting words. They don’t understand the boy’s meaning behind his words- Yet his heart never fails to sink in some sort of sadness for him. 

“Cally, why’re you so sad?”  
This question often lingered the air the two shared, though never really brought them anywhere.  
“ ‘m tired Mikey. So tired.”  
At this, they threw up their hands. These were the sort of answers that pushed them right back to square one.  
“Why are you so tired, Cal? I- Are you not getting enough sleep, is that it?”  
“Michael, that’s not... I’m just, I’m tired of this.”  
A hurt expression flashed across their face at his wording, green eyes growing wide.  
“Of me?”

Brown eyes softened, and a pair of large hands were cupping the small boy’s cheeks- Smiling and chuckling as he squished them up. Pulling Michael into his lap, he couldn’t help but marvel in how adorable he was. Michael was just so happy, and as innocent as an angel. He was Calum’s angel.  
“Never, sweetheart. This all is too complicated for you, though. I’m not going to ruin you, and I hope you never let me either,”

The pale boy had so much swarming in his head, it wouldn’t stop. He didn’t understand what Calum was talking about, again. He couldn’t understand the constant demons crawling beneath his boy’s skin, nor the rainy cloud above his head- When all he could and would ever see was sunshine and wonder in everything and everyone. 

That night they held Calum, as tight as they could. Small arms wrapped around waist, and slipping up his sweater to dance his fingers like fairies across the golden skin. Flashes of lightning lit up their face, and maybe Michael had to bite down on his lip to refrain from squeaking at the sudden loud BOOMS, but in the end it was worth it and the naïve boy had chased away Calum’s demons until their next war. 

\-----

OKAY this is so bad please don't yell at me, I'm just really lonely and angsty as always and just wanted to post SOMETHING. I might rewrite this, since I had so much hope for it.  
Love you!! :D xx


End file.
